


I hate myself

by MouetteRoquefort



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouetteRoquefort/pseuds/MouetteRoquefort
Summary: Bucky a une vie normale avec Sam





	I hate myself

Comme chaque matin Sam va réveiller son fils

Il dort encore

« Riley Barnes Wilson, debout, ya ecole, et papa a la planète à sauver »

Le petit proteste 

« Papa, j’ai pas envie, et jsuis malade » 

Son père roule des yeux 

« Je te rappelle que tu es a moitié super soldat, donc insensible aux maladies, et maintenant lève toi, j’ai fais des pancakes, et tonton Steve va tout engloutir si tu te dépêche pas »

En attendant ça, il se lève de son lit, et se précipite dans la cuisine aussi rapidement que le frère de Wanda

Bucky est tout juste debout lui aussi, avec la tête dans le cul 

Mais il est mignon quand même 

Sam l’embrasse sur la joue 

Son mari lui sourit 

Steve lui sert un café en mordant dans son 5 eme pancakes beurre de cacahuete/caramel 

Riley en avale un dégoulinant de confiture 

Bucky le gronde un peu 

« Doucement, t’étouffe pas non plus »

Il dit, la bouche encore pleine de nourriture 

« D’accord papa »

« Maintenant va prendre ta douche, regarde tes plein de confiture »

Un moment après, c’est l’heure de partir

Mais il y a un léger problème

Riley est introuvable

Il n’est ni dans sa chambre ni dans la salle de bain ni dans sa salle de jeu personnelle (merci Tony) 

Tout a coup Wanda, dans la cuisine se mit à crier

Steve accoure vers elle 

« Wanda, tout va bien ? »

« Je voulais prendre du lait pour les jumeaux et heu »

Riley était dans le frigo, entre le fromage et les boites d’œufs 

Sam pete un câble

« Mais qu’est ce que tu fabrique enfin ? » 

Le garçon sort du réfrigérateur 

« Mais jvoulais faire comme papa »

« Arrête tes bêtises, tu va être en retard pour les cours »

Sam se met en route avec son fils

Devant la grille de l’école, une petite fille interpelle Riley 

L’enfant va rejoindre son amie en courant 

« Même pas un au revoir a ton père ? Les jeunes de nos jours ! »

Riley se retourne 

« Oui-oui-bonjour-au-revoir-a-ce-soir »

Avant de rejoindre sa meilleure amie, Kimberley 

Le faucon s’apprête à repartir quand un enfant lui tire sur la manche

« Oui ? »

Le garçon demande timidement

« Bonjour mr oiseau jpourrais avoir un autographe ? »

« Bien sur, j’adore rencontrer des fans »

Ce soir la, Bucky attend son fils

Sam est en mission toute la journée, et Steve aussi, donc c’est lui qui s’en charge

L’ancien soldat sent le regard méfiant des parents 

Un père garde son fils prêt de lui en lui lançant un regard terrifié 

Il ne dit rien, il a l’habitude 

Même si il est un avenger, les gens on peur lui

Soudain la voix de son fils le sort de ces pensées 

Riley arrive avec son petit sac a dos et se jette dans ces bras 

« Papa ! »

« Mon chéri, tu a fais de belle chose a l’école ? »

« Oui, on a fait une dictée, j’ai eu 15 ! »

Il la serre dans ces bras pour la féliciter 

« Waw jsuis fière de toi, tu va être intelligent comme tata Shuri plus tard ! »

Il aperçut une autre enfant a coté d’elle 

« C’est ma copine Kimberley! Elle peut venir prendre le goûter ? »

Il répondit en souriant

« Bien sur, mais ces parents sont d’accord au moins? »

Riley réfléchit 

« Heu jsais pas, faut qu’elle demande à sa maman, regarde elle est la bas ! »

La gamine courut chercher sa mère 

« Maman, je pourrais goûter chez mon copain Riley, son papa est d’accord ! Steuplait »

Mais en le voyant, le visage de la femme était devenu blanc 

Elle répondit d’un ton sec

« Heu non désolé, elle a plein de… devoir a faire, au revoir monsieur » 

En tirant sa fille par le bras

« Je ne te laisse pas avec ce malade, sa place est en prison où a l’hôpital psychiatrique! C’est une honte qu’on laisse un homme aussi dangereux avec un enfant » 

Le petit garçon était un peu confus, d’habitude quand c’était son autre père, on venait lui serrer la main ou lui demander des autographes 

« Elle a quoi la dame ? »

« Rien, laisse tomber… Ta envie d’une glace ? »

Le petit était ravi

« Wééé ! En plus c’était pas vraiment bon la cantine »

« Ha bon ? »

Il dit avec dégoût

« Des épinards beurk »

Bucky prit un air sévère 

« T’exagère, moi a la guerre j’avais un morceau de pain par semaine »

« Même pas vrai »

« Si jte jure ! Et si tu mange plein de légumes, tu va être forte comme tonton Steve» 

« Wé mais je préfère la glace » 

Ils étaient sur un banc, Riley avait déjà le visage couvert de glace a la fraise 

Bucky en avait une saveur prune, son fruit préféré 

La glace n’avait pas le même goût qu’a son époque 

En été quand ils avaient assez d’argent de poche avec Steve

Même si il avait toujours un gamin pour la lui prendre des mains et la lui mettre par terre 

Ou sur le visage aussi des fois 

Ils devaient avoir l’age de Riley à l’époque 

Son fils lui demande alors, entre 2 bouchés de glace 

« Papa, pourquoi les gens sont méchant avec toi ? » 

« Des méchants ont mit du bazar dans ma tête et j’ai fais des bêtises après »

Il était trop jeune pour comprendre tout la violence qu’il avait subit pendant 70 ans il lui avait expliquer avec des mots appropriés

« Mais papa et tonton Steve ils disent que c’est pas ta faute, il a raison, tata Shuri ta guérit » 

Le sergent eu un sourire triste 

« Des fois les gens sont idiot, c’est comme ça »

Il soupire

« Oui, c’est comme Kevin a l’école… »

« Il a dit quoi ce Kevin ? » 

« Il a dit que c’était pas naturel d’avoir 2 papas,, et que tu étais fou dans ton cerveau, et que tu devrais être a l’hôpital de la tête »

Il lui répondit en soupirant 

« Ne l’écoute pas, c’est un idiot »

Il dit fièrement 

« Oui ! Je lui aie mit une baffe ! »

Il soupira 

« C’était un con ! »

« He ho, ton langage jeune homme, si tonton Steve était la ! On dirait lui a ton age » 

« Pardon pa » 

Bucky dit, en regardant sa montre 

« Papa rentre bientôt, on y va? »

Riley attrape la main métallique de son père

« D’accord papa ! »

Ils se mirent en cours vers la tour des avengers, sous le regard mauvais des passants 

Le sergent frémit en entendant les murmures sur leur passage 

« C’est lui ? 

« Le winter soldier ?»

« Pourquoi il est en liberté ? »

« Comment il peux être avenger ? » 

« Il est en couple avec le faucon il parait, ça me dégoûte »

Un type à l’air menaçant vint vers lui 

« Hey assassin ! »

Il ne voulait pas se battre devant son fils

Il n’en valait pas la peine

Et s’il était blessé, ou pire, il s’en voudrait tellement

« He ho sale pd c’est a toi je parle ! »

Bucky prit la main de Riley, pressant le pas

« Laisse mon papa tranquille ! Il a rien fait, sale méchant tes pas beau ! » 

Il dit cela tout en lui tirant la langue 

« Ton père c’est un meurtrier et une tapette »

Le temps qu’il puisse répondre, ils étaient déjà trop loin 

« Tu ressemble de plus en plus à ton oncle, c’est grave »

En arrivant dans le salon, Sam et Steve étaient déjà la 

« Enfin vous etes la, j’étais inquiet ! »

Sam prit son mari dans ces bras 

« Désolé, pas vu l’heure… »

Sam était inquiet   
« Ca va ? »

« Oui, t’inquiète pas Sammy »

« Hey ou tu va ? »

« Dans la chambre, jsuis fatigué » 

« Il a pas l’air bien, tu sais pourquoi Riley ? »

« Un monsieur a dit des conneries sur papa ! »

Nat, mangeant des chips dans le canapé 

« Steve, faut que tu éduque ce gosse »

Le soldat répondit a son amie 

« Tata Nat a raison, c’est pas beau ! Sinon j’espère que Buck n’a rien»

Cap était déjà prêt à mettre une raclé à ce type, on ne touche pas à son meilleur ami comme ça 

«Jvais le voir, je reviens »

Son fils le tire par la manche

« Papa, j’ai faim ! »

Le para sourit 

« Tu a de la glace plein la figure et tu a encore faim ? »

Riley fait la moue 

« Mais j’ai faim moi ! »

« Ok bonhomme, je parle a papa et après on mange, ok ? »

Nat se lève du canapé 

« Je commande des pizzas ? »

« C’était pas à Tony de faire les courses aujourd’hui ? Il exagère, le frigo est vide» dit Steve 

« Il était dans son labo toute la journée, il joue au docteur avec Strange » 

« Nat, ya un enfant ! »

Les laissant discuter, Sam se dirige vers sa chambre 

Il toque, et la voix de Bucky répond derrière la porte 

« Jsuis pas la, va te faire foutre Samuel »

C’est vraiment une tête de mule, mais c’est pour ça qu’il l’aime

Il rentre, trouvant Barnes en position fœtal sur le lit

« C’est Steve qui m’a dit de venir te voir » 

L’homme oiseau va s’asseoir à coté de lui 

« Explique moi ce qui va pas mon cœur ? »

Bucky vient se blottir contre son mari

« Les gens me détestent »

Sam lui caresse la tête 

« Il y a eu un problèmes à ce que le petit m’a dit »

« Un parent a flippé devant moi, enfin comment lui en vouloir, j’ai tués des enfants plus jeunes que Riley »

Bucky ne parlé pas souvent en détail des horreurs qu’il avait fait pour HYDRA

« C’est pas ta faute, tes innocent »

Steve le disait, et à son procès il avait était déclaré innocent 

« Ils s’en fichent si je suis innocent, avant j’étais un héros de guerre, le meilleur de captain america, et maintenant je suis le connard qui a assassinés les parents de Tony… »

Le faucon le rassure 

« Tout le monde ne te déteste pas, regarde il y a Steve »

Le sergent sourit

« Non mais lui il est con c’est pas pareil » 

Sam ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, sans eux il serait deja mort 

« Ya moi »

Bucky grimace 

« J’ai essayés de vous tués tout les deux… »

Leur 1ere rencontre n’avait pas était génial, loin de la 

Il avait détruit sa voiture, jeter d’un heliporteur, détruit ces ailes et assommer 

Mais avec le temps ils étaient devenus collègues, amis et amants

La première réaction de Sam après leur premier baiser avait était

«T’embrasse mal et tu pue de la bouche »

Si romantique

« Si je t’en voulais on aurait pas un gosse ensemble » 

« Tes aussi stupide que Steve c’est pour ça que vous etes potes » 

Sam avait beau être amoureux de lui, ce type était vraiment con 

« Jte déteste, et tu me dois toujours une voiture »

C’est vrai qu’il l’avait réduite en morceau

« Ton prochain cadeau d’anniversaire t’inquiète » 

Sam se relève

« Bon, debout sergent, Nat a commander des pizzas »

« J’ai pas trop faim, et j’ai des trucs plus intéressant à faire »

Le para lève un sourcil

« Ha ouai comme quoi »

Bucky dit avec un grand sourire 

« Jsuis sur que mon bras a des tas de facultés qu’on a pas encore découvert » 

Dans le salon, Steve était à sa 3eme parts de pizza

Riley était couvert de sauce tomate, puis c’était endormit sur le canapé 

Wanda les avait rejoint après avoir couchés les jumeaux 

Steve dit au bout d’un moment

«Tient on a pas vu Bucky et Sam depuis un moment, je vais leur rapporté une boite de pizza tient »


End file.
